1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental care facilities and in particular to a central vacuum system for dental care operatories incorporating an integrated amalgam separation system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern dental facilities usually include multiple operatories and a central vacuum system. Dental aspirator tips are provided at each operatory for disposition in the patient's oral cavity to remove aerosols, liquids, solid debris and odors from the patient's mouth. Typical conventional dental vacuum systems have been far from ideal from the standpoints of noise output, vacuum intensity and flow rate characteristics, efficiency, reliability and recovery of amalgam metals, and particulate matter used or generated in the dental process.
Additionally, environmental laws at some locations now have incorporated mandatory amalgam separation in the dental suction system. The dental vacuum system of the present invention as described herein incorporates an air/liquid separation tank having an integral sedimentation amalgam separator and collector insuring capatability of the system with the current state of the law.